1. Field of the Invention
A dispenser is provided for dispensing articles such as candy or other consumables. In particular, the dispenser of the invention includes a dispensing mechanism having a stir stick for stirring the candy upon dispensing to help prevent the candy from getting jammed in the dispensing mechanism.
2. Related Art
Food dispensers are well known in the art. It has been a long standing problem with any type of dispensing mechanism that the articles being dispensed get jammed upon entry into or within the channel in which the articles are dispensed. A need continues to exist for a dispensing mechanism for use in connection with a candy or food dispenser that prevents the articles from jamming upon entry or within the dispensing mechanism.